One-Shots from Lily Luna Potter's series
by snusnu13
Summary: Just some one shots from my Lily Luna Potter series. Will be for OC's, but also for what I do with the characters that J.K. Rowling has created and how I shape them in my stories. NONE of these will be in Lily's perspective. Will also be random information I can not fit into the story itself.


**Just thought I'd upload some snippets of other character's perspectives in the story that I am writing. I'm starting off with Albus' sorting, and how in my interpretation he came to be sorted into Slytherin house as well as the beginning of his friendship with Scorpius Malfoy. All rights go to J.K. Rowling for this amazing series, etc. **

**Also: ****I'm assuming you've at least read all five of my chapters that are currently published first of ****_Lily Luna Potter and the Quest for Redemption_****! I have certain ways I have made things which won't make sense unless you've read it! **

**Albus Potter's sorting**

"Potter, Albus!" Professor Longbottom called out.

Albus' legs had turned to jelly as he slowly walked toward Professor Longbottom and the three-legged stool. _Not Slytherin _he thought to himself as he sat down on the stool, it screeched slightly on the floor as he sat and gripped it tightly. Professor Longbottom smiled at him as he placed the old manky Hat on Albus' head. The hat slid down past his eyes.

_"Potter eh?" _A voice hissed in his ear. Albus jumped and the chair screeched again, he could hear mild laughter in the background, "_sorry about that," _the hat said, _"so another Potter has had me on their head – but where do you belong?"_

_Not Slytherin _Albus thought furiously, _anything but Slytherin_

_"Funny, your father said the same words when he sat in this very spot," _the hat explained, _"he did, he did. However – I still think Harry Potter would've made an excellent Slytherin." _

Albus' father's words echoed in his head which he had been told on the platform, _it takes your choice into account_, but was Gryffindor really his choice?

_"No it isn't," _the hat told him, _"you're smart yes, but not quite the right match for Ravenclaw, a bit too cunning – but too ambitious for humble Hufflepuff, yet also not self-sacrificing like a Gryffindor. I know what you _think _you want. But what do you _really _want?"_

_Gryffindor is what every- _Albus thought but the hat interrupted him.

_"What do _you _want?" _

Albus thought about this – Gryffindor was where EVERYONE in his family had ended up. It would almost be shameful to be in a different house. But then again, being the black sheep of the family could give him a completely new identity. Sure, he looked like his father and loved his father dearly but he had no talent in Quidditch at all and as for magic, he was hopeless.

_"Not really that hopeless," _the hat interrupted, _"not hopeless at magic."_

Albus shook his head slightly, trying to clear his mind. Already having huge differences between his father, brother and himself – he suddenly knew exactly where he wanted to be.

_"Are you sure?" _the hat asked.

_I'm sure_

Albus gripped the seat tightly as the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!" out to the whole hall.

Silence.

Professor Longbottom pulled the hat off of Albus' head and he looked around at a completely silent hall. He stepped toward the sea of green and silver which had half-risen their hands to applaud but could not make it all the way.

"WHAT?" a voice called through the hall which immediately broke the tension. Albus turned and saw James had screamed it out. Smiling slightly, he turned back and saw the Slytherins had united and were screaming and applauding like mad. By the time he reached the table he had a massive grin on his face, countless Slytherins were patting him on the back and shaking his hand. He sat down next to a pale blonde boy his Uncle Ron had pointed out at the station.

"Scorpius right?" Albus asked as the applause died down.

"Yeah, and you're Albus Potter," Scorpius replied, "why are you in Slytherin?"

"It's exactly where I want to be," Albus replied, "and call me Al."

The next day Albus and Scorpius found their way to the Great Hall without getting lost – the benefits of having a common room down in the dungeons – nothing to do with those meddling staircases.

"So, where should we sit on this leisurely Saturday morning?" Albus asked as he and Scorpius stood at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Slytherin table?" Scorpius asked. Albus shrugged and the two of them found seats at the table. Albus pulled a plate of bacon and eggs toward himself and began digging in.

"So, not regretting your choice Albie?" a voice came from behind him. He turned to see James and Fred smiling at him.

Albus sighed, "James, Fred this is Scorpius – Scorpius, my brother James and cousin Fred," Albus waved his arm lazily to beckon to them.

"Was it a choice?" Fred asked.

"Has to be," James replied, "no way this kid is a Snake."

"God James, seriously?" Albus snapped, "we are trying to eat in peace here…"

"Ergh, fine," James sniggered, "just wait till what Mum and Dad say…" and with that he and Fred were giggling and ran off.

"Gits," Albus rolled his eyes and resumed his breakfast but saw Scorpius staring up in wonder. Albus' eyes followed and they were greeted to hundreds of owls pouring into the Great Hall dropping packages onto respective tables.

An owl swooped low and dropped rolled-up pieces of paper in front of Scorpius. It landed, and Scorpius pulled out three bronze knuts and deposited it in the pouch. It hooted gratefully and took off again. Scorpius looked up to see Albus' dumbfounded expression.

"Daily Prophet. Dad told me that it's good to keep up with what's happening in the real world," he shrugged and unravelled the paper where Albus' face gleamed out at them with the headline **FIRST POTTER IN SLYTHERIN**

"Must be a slow news day," Scorpius laughed.

"I wonder how they got that so fast…" Albus pondered out loud.

"Animagi, or a spy or something? Maybe Professor Sprout wrote to them…" Scorpius suggested. This time Albus shrugged and Scorpius found the story, "and that picture…ah they got that from some function we went to last year," Albus commented, and then he and Scorpius began to read

_Albus Potter, youngest son and middle child of the very famous boy-who-lived was sorted into Slytherin House last night at the Opening Feast of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter himself, along with his wife Ginny, their first son James Potter and countless relatives of the Potters and Weasleys have all been Gryffindors – so why now does the youngest Potter boy find himself in Slytherin?_

_"Choice," someone from the Ministry of Magic said, "my whole family has been in Ravenclaw for generations – but my daughter chose Gryffindor because of the boy-who-lived. She is most certainly a Ravenclaw by heart – as this boy is clearly a Gryffindor."_

_"I think he has a bad relationship with his father," another Ministry of Magic worker commented, "could be wanting to distance himself from the legend." _

_No comment yet from Albus or his family on this bizarre sorting, but needless to say it will be an event remembered for many generations to come. _

"What a load of rubbish," Albus snorted, "these Ministry guys probably don't even know me. Whoever that guy's daughter is – she's supposed to be in Gryffindor just as I'm supposed to be here!"

"Wait, you didn't choose?"

"Well…not really. The hat basically did. It listed off why I didn't fit into the other houses, and all of the reasons why were very Slytherin-y, so I just knew I was supposed to be here."

"Good on you!" Scorpius said.

"Yeah!" Albus replied, "and this crap about my father? I get on _just fine_ with Dad."

"I wonder what your Dad thinks?"

"Now that I do wonder," Albus pondered, but then shrugged, "but I don't care in the slightest. Slytherin is my home!"

"Hear hear," Scorpius replied and they clinked their glasses of pumpkin juice together.

"To Slytherin!" Albus said and they both took a swig.

He knew now more than even Slytherin was the right choice for him, no matter what anyone else said.

**I hope you guys liked it! I am planning to write more of these, particuarly the sortings as I enjoy writing them a lot! Please review if you want to! **


End file.
